muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 201: The Artist Formerly Known as Prince
, Cynthia Rose, and Muppet Whatnots from a school days flashback.]] The Muppets' special guest (also known as The Artist Formerly Known as Prince) visits the show, while Sal takes a correspondence course to become a bone doctor. Elsewhere, in New York City, Statler and Waldorf look at a big screen advertisement for Muppets Tonight. Statler says that the show was ten times as big, while Waldorf says that it's too bad the show is one tenth as funny. When the pair try changing the channel, they have problems with a big remote. Skit Highlights * Tales from the Vet – Holiday Party Home Video * Muppet Hoo-Haw (featuring the Hoo-Haw Ha Ha Ha Hayseed Band) * "Starfish and Coffee" sung by * Carl the Big Mean Bubble Guy * "She Gave Her Angels" sung by Notes * ABC canceled the show after the first season and only aired the first ten episodes. However, Henson had already contracted for a second season, which subsequently aired in 1997 on the Disney Channel. This marks the first episode to air on the new channel as part of season 2. * This episode features the first appearance of the commissary. Starting with this episode, Seymour and Pepe work in the commissary, rather than as elevator operators. *Because this episode has no UK Spot, the international version of the episode retains several scenes cut from the original Disney Channel broadcast. The Disney Channel version omits the following scenes: **The scene following the theme song is shortened, particularly removing all the lines by the Purple Rain Man. **Clifford's intro is removed. **Andy, Randy and Spamala's joke in "Muppet Hoo-Haw" is removed. **Kermit's exit following Sal fixing his neck is shortened. **Carl's act is moved later in the show. ** 's talk with Gary Cahuenga is removed. **The sensory beeping sound when Dr. Phil taps his foot on the camera is removed. * Clips shown on the monitors throughout the episode include: **"Once in a Lifetime" from episode 109 **Bay of Pigswatch from episode 105 ** Pigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine from episode 102 Episode Performers : Bill Barretta - Johnny Fiama, Carl, Pepe, Bobo, Zippity Zap : Kevin Clash - Clifford and Mulch : Dave Goelz - Waldorf, Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Randy Pig, Gary Cahuenga, Bill the Bubble Guy, Purple Rainman, Hillbilly, Chip : Brian Henson - Sal Minella, Seymour, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Nigel : Jerry Nelson - Statler : Steve Whitmire - Kermit, Rizzo, Andy Pig, Beaker, Eugene : Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Spamela Hamderson, Muppets Tonight floor manager : Brad Abrell : Tim Blaney : Kevin Carlson : Len Levitt : Drew Massey : David Rudman : Joe Selph Cast Guest Star: : Muppets: :Clifford, Sal Minella, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Seymour, Pepe the King Prawn, Statler and Waldorf, Bobo the Bear, Bill the Bubble Guy, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Mulch, Big Mean Carl, Spamela Hamderson, Andy and Randy Pig, Gary Cahuenga, Zippity Zap, Purple Rainman, Muppets Tonight floor manager, Chip, Prince Muppet, Whatnots Background Muppets: :Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Eugene, Nigel, Agnes Stonewick, Clarissa, Chickens, Cows, Chip, Begoony, Green Scoff, Alligator, Pokey __NOWYSIWYG__ 201